1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to maintaining an efficient operation of distributed routing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In distributed routing systems with Automatic Protection Switching (APS) protection on routers, multilink PPP (MLPPP) is an extension to the Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP). MLPPP is a bandwidth-on-demand protocol that can connect multiple links between two systems as needed to provide bandwidth on demand. The technique is often called bonding or link aggregation.
For example, the two 64-Kbit/sec B channels of Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) can be combined to form a single 128-Kbit/sec data channel. Another example would be to bind one or more dial-up asynchronous channels with a leased synchronous line to provide more bandwidth at peak hours of the day.
There is a need to maintain the efficient operation of such distributed routing systems. For example, there is a need for a mechanism and method for efficient endpoint discriminator allocation for APS protected MLPPP bundles on distributed routing systems.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the various exemplary embodiments and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the various exemplary embodiments will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the various exemplary embodiments, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described in various exemplary embodiments.